


I soldi che tintinnano

by sunnybriefs



Series: Lonely souls [2]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse è stanco, quando si richiude la porta di casa alle spalle, ma l’eccitazione gli fa battere così in fretta il cuore che quasi neanche se ne rende conto.<br/>«Un bel bottino, davvero un gran bel bottino.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	I soldi che tintinnano

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic partecipa alla _**OMGQUINTA**_ edizione di [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/86495.html)

Montparnasse è stanco, quando si richiude la porta di casa alle spalle, ma l’eccitazione gli fa battere così in fretta il cuore che quasi neanche se ne rende conto.  
«Un bel bottino, davvero un gran bel bottino,» dice tra sé e sé e non appena muove i primi passi sul pavimento scricchiolante sente i soldi tintinnare nelle grandi tasche e se possibile il cuore gli batte ancora più velocemente.  
Ancora vestito si getta sul suo materasso, straordinariamente morbido, e alcuni soldi sfuggono sul copriletto, catturando e risplendendo sotto i raggi della luna crescente. Sono belli, è bello il modo in cui scintillano, è bello quello che rappresentano e Montparnasse li accarezza con la punta delle dita, lentamente, facendo scivolare il polpastrello come se stesse accarezzando la pelle morbida e liscia di un’amante. Bionda e altezzosa, se la immagina, piena di sé, così c’è più gusto.  
Voluttuosamente si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, e mentre con una mano affonda nella tasca - rigirando le monete tra le dita e cercando di fare più rumore possibile - per prendere un fazzoletto di seta, con l’altra si apre i calzoni e tira fuori il membro indurito dagli avvenimenti di quella giornata.  
«Non vorrei sprecarti così,» mormora al foulard, legandoselo alla base, sopra i peli scuri. «Ma non saprei che altro farmene di un fazzoletto sporco di sangue.»  
Ridendo tra sé e sé scuote le spalle e dopo aver puntato i tacchi delle scarpe nel materasso si mette comodo contro il cuscino appoggiato al muro e inizia a toccarsi, lasciando che la seta annulli ogni possibile frizione.  
Avrebbero riso di lui, i suoi compagni, se l’avessero visto: «Con tutti soldi che hai fatto oggi potevi almeno portarti a casa una signorina con tutti i denti,» gli avrebbero detto e avrebbero avuto ragione, se non fosse stato che lui, le donne, le tollerava a malapena. Specialmente in quei momenti: che senso avrebbe avuto dividere i festeggiamenti con qualcun altro? Che senso avrebbe avuto buttar via monete appena guadagnate? No, Montparnasse era felice nella sua solitudine, felice nel non dover dare istruzioni sul come toccarlo e dove, felice di stare nel silenzio più assoluto dove può sentire solamente i suoi respiri soffocati e l’oro nelle sue tasche che intona per lui un inno di vittoria.


End file.
